Sick Day
by InvaderProfessorMembrane
Summary: I always wondered what Professor Membrane does on sick days . . .
1. Chapter 1

Sick Day Hello! I had this idea a couple weeks back. And guess what? I'm finally motivated enough to write it! Yay! I'm writing this from the hotel that the InvaderCon is in, did you know that? Unless you're a stalker probably not. I do not own Invader Zim, but I'll meet his creator tomorrow. Chapter 1 That morning, Professor Membrane wasn't feeling very well. When he got up, his spine snapped loudly (and painfully, mind you) back in place. He coughed. Then again. He wasn't feeling normal that day. He was feeling sort of . . . worn-down. But anyone who knew Membrane for more than three minutes would know that that wouldn't stop him from going to work. Everyone at Membrane's work heard him cough. "Hey, Professor, you need to go home. You're obviously in no shape to work," said one of his co-workers. "No, no. (Cough) I feel (cough) perfectly fine. (Cough cough.)" The co-workers stared. "Go home, Membrane." "But I need to—" "Go home. And get better." Professor Membrane grumbled and coughed some more then got in his car. When he got home, he immediately fell asleep on the couch. End of chapter one! I like reviews. They make me all Invader Zim-like! Aldo reviews will help Membrane feel better! :P 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Some hours had passed. Then, Dib and Gaz opened the door. "Dad? What are you doing on the couch asleep? Shouldn't you be at work?" Professor Membrane coughed loudly. "Oh. That explains a lot," Dib said slowly. Professor Membrane turned over to try to find a cool spot on the couch. Dib felt his father's forehead, and Professor Membrane tried to wave Dib's hand off. "Dad! You're burning with a fever!" "Son, please don't yell. It hurts my ears and I can hear you fine if you talk in a normal voice." "Sorry. You're burning with a fever, by the way." "I'm aware." Dib brought back some cold washcloths. "Dib, I don't need those." Dib smiled a bit. It was kind of cute how his dad was so helpless. It was like if you saw a newborn puppy try to walk, then stuble over. "Dad, please don't fight it." Dib gave his dad some water and guided Professor Membrane into his bedroom. "Dad, please go to sleep now." "Okay . . ." Then Dib heard his father snore softly. He was asleep. Reviews will give sweet Dibbers a cookie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Unfortunately for Membrane, he had fever dreams. He dreamt that aliens came to Earth and took it over. Professor Membrane was scared. What if he was becoming insane, like Dib? He decided it would be best to just go back to sleep. He tried, but the idea that he was becoming insane kept skimming his mind. Eventually, he fell back to sleep. When he woke up, he heard Dib quietly talking to him and trying to convince him to eat something. "Son, you know I'm not (cough) hungry. Please, go play with your green friend." Dib looked at his dad with a worried expression. "But Dad, I don't want you to starve." "Remember yesterday when I (cough) ate some (cough) soup?" "Yeah, but maybe this time you won't vomit." Professor Membrane shook his head. "Son, I promise I'll (cough) eat later." Dib put his head down. "Okay. But I'll be back in two hours." Professor Membrane mumbled something Dib couldn't understand and fell asleep. End of chapter 3. I hope the spaces between the paragraphs shows this time. Please excuse any typos. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 _Since NOTHING else will prevent this from being a big paragraph, I'll have to use the lines. _ Professor Membrane was awoken by Dib two hours later. _ "Dad? You promised me you would eat something. _ "Indeed." _ "So I made you some soup. Please eat it." _ Professor Membrane wanted Dib to get out. Well, he SORT OF liked the attention Dib was giving him, but mostly it was just annoying. Suddenly, Gaz kicked open the door. To Professor Membrane, the sound was supersonic. _ "Dib, YOU took my GameSlave, didn't you?" Dib was sort of annoyed that Gaz was completely oblivious to the fact that their father had just buried his head under his pillow because of the noise, and also very unwell. _ "Gaz, shhhhhhhhhhh," said Dib, a bit louder than necessary. Professor Membrane groaned. _ "DIB, DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. I KNOW YOU TOOK MY GAMESLAVE, AND I. WANT. IT. BACK!" _Gaz yelled the last part as loud as possible, it seemed. Professor Membrane shook, either with agony or rage. Probably a combination of both. _ "Kids, if you cannot speak in a NORMAL volume, then please exit the room." Professor Membrane pointed to the door. Gaz grabbed Dib by the ear and dragged him out. _ "Dib, why aren't you trying to turn in Zim? Have you gave up the paranormal again?" _ "Dad's sick, so I'm taking care of him. He won't eat anything. _ "Idiot, I can get him to eat." Gaz went into the kitchen and got a piece of bread. She popped it in the toaster. _ "You're welcome." Dib just stared a bit, then shrugged. He brought the toast up to his dad's room. To his dismay, Professor Membrane was asleep. _ "Oh well, I'll give this to him when he wakes up." _ A couple hours later, Membrane woke up. He felt like someone had beaten his back with a nice, solid stick. Dib stood at the end of his bed. _ "Dad. You're awake. Can you eat something now?" Dib's eyes were big. Professor Membrane couldn't bear it. His son seemed so innocent. But he wasn't hungry, and he was afraid he might throw up if he ate anything. _ "Son I—" the way Dib was staring at him with those eyes. He was genuinely concerned for his father. He was going to eat it. For his son! _ A couple hours later, Membrane was over the toilet, puking up whatever Dib had gave him. He knew it was a bad idea, but he didn't want to make Dib nervous. But what he didn't realize was that he was making Dib even more nervous. Dib looked at his father curled up in bed, all pale and helpless. He knew what he had to do. He had to see . . . Zim. _ Zim'll be in the next chapter, ya fangirls. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahahahaha! My mom let me borrow her laptop so I can no space it properly now! So enjoy a PROPERLY SPACED story.**

"Zim. Zim! Open the door!" Zim, with great caution, opened the door.  
"What are you doing here, stink-pig?" Asked Zim in a rather annoyed tone.  
"I need help. My Dad's really sick and—"  
"Take him to a doctor then, Dib."  
"But I live too far away and my dad can't even stay awake for five minutes." Zim smiled evilly.  
"I'm surprised you weren't more attentive, Dib. It was ME who made your parental unit so ill. I was going to test the effects on an Irken cold on your father. I was going to test in on you, but I figured your body is too weak and it might kill you, and I want to give you a slow, painful death. Plus, I thought it would be ironic for your father to be the test subject this time."  
Dib stared in pure horror.  
"So, you mean that the virus inside of him is actually Irken? You rotten, awful—" Dib lunged himself on top of Zim.  
"Dib! Get off of the almighty ZIM! It's just a cold I gave to your father; it won't kill him!" Dib released Zim.  
"Okay, Zim. But you have to help me take care of him." Zim glared.  
"And what will you give Zim?"  
"WHAT WILL I PAY YOU?! YOU INFECTED MY DAD WITH AN ALIEN VIRUS! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS HELP ME CURE HIM!" Zim grabbed his antenna.  
"Fine."

"Ah! Dib!" Zim ran out of Professor Membrane's bedroom, some stuff dripping from him.  
"Your father emptied his stomach contents on me!" Dib looked at Zim, who was soaked in bile.  
"Zim? How? You must've had to curl up in the toilet or something."  
"You told me to feed him, so I did. But when he refused, I restrained him. Then, I shoved the food in his mouth. And he ate it! Then, he told me to get off because he was going to throw up, but I took it as an excuse. And now we're both covered in vomit." Dib face-palmed.  
"Zim, go home and change into . . . non-vomited on clothes. I'll take care of my dad." Dib walked in the room where Membrane was sleeping. Or at least he thought Membrane was sleeping. Instead, he was sitting up, arms folded, looking very annoyed. His collar (despite the sickness, he was still wearing the lab coat) was covered in bile and so was the front of the coat.  
"Dib, why'd you bring your foreign friend over here?" Asked Professor Membrane.  
"Dad! That cold you have is actually an alien cold! Zim gave it to you some how. So Zim and I are taking care of you."  
"Dib, I have no time for your insanity. You have to tell your friend to leave."  
"He's not my friend! He's an alien! And he infected you with a cold. Your his 'test subject,' as he called it." Professor Membrane shook his head.  
"My poor, insane son." Dib was a little frustrated that his father wouldn't believe him, but he knew Membrane was just hard-headed like that. But he knew one day he would have evidence. Evidence that Zim was actually an alien!  
"Dad, I'm sorry you puked all over yourself. But I'm not in the least sorry you puked on Zim. That was hilarious and disgusting!" Dib continued to talk and laugh about how he should try this one day while Membrane was still trying to scrub the vomit off him with great annoyance.  
"And can you believe it? Man, that was genius! Zim's stupidity took part in this, too, or rather, his stubbornness. He thought it was an excuse. Ha!" Professor Membrane grumbled; he was in no mood to hear Dib ramble on about a vomited-on alien. Suddenly, they both heard the door crash open.  
"ZIIIIIIIIIIM has returned, filthies. I am Zim!" Dib walked up to Zim. Zim grabbed Dib by the shirt and whispered in Dib's ear "How's my test subject doing?" This resulted in harsh slapping on the face from Dib.  
"Don't ever call my dad a test subject, you horrible overgrown toad." Dib hit Zim one more time and Zim lunged himself on top of Dib.  
"Quit hitting me, human!" Dib and Zim started fighting. Dib kicked Zim in the stomach and Zim punched Dib in the nose. Suddenly, Membrane opened the door.

He saw Dib hitting Zim and vise-versa.  
"Why are you kids fighting. Zim smiled the most stupid smile anyone could muster.  
"I see you're no longer covered in stomach contents, Dib-father. Oh, me and Dib were just fighting. Because Dib's head got a but bigger, I think. I am Zim!" Dib got angry.  
"My head IS NOT big, Zim. NOT BIG!" Professor Membrane crossed his arms.  
"Zim, leave. Dib, I need to talk to you." Dib got nervous. When his father spoke like that, he meant business. He didn't sound thrilled that Zim and Dib were fighting, either.  
"Dib, when I'm ill, you cannot invite friends over. And especially not fight with them. I'm ashamed in you." Dib hung his head.  
"I'm sorry, Dad. I just wanted to make you feel better, and I thought Zim could help maybe. I'm really sorry I disappointed you." Professor Membrane felt a twinge of guilt. Dib was just trying to make him feel better. But the guilt was mixed in with a different emotion. He also felt Dib got what he deserved. After all, he HAD fought with Zim. That was wrong. Still he was going to make it up to Dib somehow.

R&R, please.

Sent from my iPod


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

**Okie dokie! Thanks, Invader TAK the Gothic. Hehe, I found that funny too. XP Thank's for all the reviews, guys! BTW, the InvaderCon was awesome! What episode do they show a jar that says "Mom?" I heard that that was shown in an episode! Anyway, on with the show! Wait, this is a fanfiction.** **This is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Dib marched over to Zim's house and knocked on the door.  
"Zim, please open the door. I need your help." Zim opened the door.  
"Why should I help you AGAIN after what happened that last time?" Zim asked.  
"Because . . . because . . ." Dib thought. Why should Zim help him?  
"Because I'll make it up somehow. I'll leave you alone for a week."  
"A month." Dib sighed.  
"Deal."

The two were busily working down in Zim's lab.  
"Don't pour that in there, Dib!" Zim grabbed the bottle out from Dib's hands.  
"You'll poison him if you pour that in there aimlessly like that! You don't know anything about Irken sickness!"  
"Quit yelling at me!" Dib was about ready to pound the alien's head in.  
"Dib, do you enjoy my help or not?"  
"I do, but quit yelling at me!" Zim poured some liquid into a bottle along with the other liquids and vigorously.  
"There. This SHOULD make him . . . not sick . . . no more." Dib raised eyebrow.  
"And if it doesn't?" Zim smiled a sort of nervous smile.  
"Then he'll get sicker. And puke his filthy human guts all over you." Dib shuddered.  
"Oh well. It's worth a shot. But how do we get him to take it?"  
"Zim is a genius! I'll figure something out." Zim walked out of his base, followed by Dib. As Dib passes one of Zim's desks, he saw a syringe labeled "Irken cold."  
I'll keep this for revenge later, Dib thought.

"Dib, remember, just put a DROP on the piece of toast. JUST A DROP." Zim was very serious.  
"Okay, okay, I got it." Dib applied the right amount.  
"Let me give him the toast. He might be upset if he sees you here. He already yelled at me once." Zim crossed his arms.  
"Fine. Remember, he has to keep the medicine inside him for AT LEAST thirty minutes before it enters his system. Then he can . . . vomit or whatever. Remember, Dib-thing, THIRTY MINUTES."  
"Yeah, yeah." Dib went into Membrane's room and got him to eat the toast. Membrane started to turn pale.  
"Dad, please don't throw up. I know you can do it. Don't throw up!" Membrane clenched his stomach and swallowed.  
Ten minutes passed, Membrane grew paler by the second, it seemed. He kept on swallowing. Dib had told him that he'd study real science for two weeks if he held down the food he ate for at least thirty minutes. He wasn't going to miss that opportunity.  
Twenty five . . . then thirty. Dib breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Zim burst in the room raising a bucket.  
"Zim has brought the bucket like you requested!" Dib raised an eyebrow.  
"But I never asked for—" suddenly Membrane spoke up.  
"BRING IT OVER HERE!" Zim walked over to him with the bucket and Membrane lowered the collar and stuck his head in the bucket. Violent puking sounds were heard.  
"Ugh, I feel horrible." Membrane rubbed the side of his head. Then he paused.  
"Hey wait . . . I feel perfect now! Thank you, Dib and Zim." Membrane skipped out of bed and down to his lab.  
"I'm probably going to puke in Dad's bucket when I say this, but . . . thank you, space boy." Zim shuddered.  
"Stupid weak human." Dib smiled.  
"Wait, just one more thing." Dib threw the Irken sickness in the syringe at Zim's arm like a dart. It landed perfectly in the part of his arm below the shoulder.  
"You rotten— (cough) human! I'll get you back Dib! I'LL GET YOU BACK! (Cough cough cough) Dib smiled.  
"This day went better than I thought."

**That be the end. I wish it could go on forever, but it's now done so I can work on new fanfics! Yay! :)**


End file.
